


Fun Times

by orphan_account



Series: Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from ChelseaJay, sigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Times

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf | Sterek | Sexy Times | In front of pack | They don't care

Stiles doesn’t care that their in the middle of a meeting, he needs Derek NOW.

Stiles reaches over and kisses Derek’s neck, causing the Alpha to freeze. 

“Stiles” It’s a warning, but when has Stiles ever listened to that? No no, Stilinski just keeps on kissing Derek’s neck, and when he bites down, the Alpha howls and slams him down onto the table. 

Clothes are ripped off, and the pack is just shocked at what they see, but the couple pays no mind. 

Derek teases Stiles, until he’s begging and yelling for it, and Derek gives it to him. 

Hard and deep thrusts, and in no time, Stiles is screaming Derek’s name so loud that he can taste blood. 

He has no time to react or come down from his high, before Derek is lifting his leg up and bending it towards his chest so he can be deeper and then Derek is howling and biting down on Stiles’s neck.

As the couple lays spent, panting, the pack finally shake out of the shock.

“Well, damn” Erica purrs and Boyd just chuckles. Scott is gaping and Isaac is whining and wiggling in his seat and Jackson is just plain out laughing


End file.
